<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me Again by Ghostinthehouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926794">Tell Me Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse'>Ghostinthehouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [164]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dr Fell and Dr Crowley were seen together more often in the days that followed, the students put it down to them being, somehow, friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [164]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">If Dr Fell and Dr Crowley were seen together more often in the days that followed, the students put it down to them being, somehow, friends (which they already knew about) rather than anything else. They weren't quite sure what on earth made the two professors friends, given that they didn't seem to agree on anything at all, but the pair, one with a permanent scowl, one with a permanent smile, arguing as they walked, became a common sight in the corridors.</p>
<p class="western">On Aziraphale and Crowley's part, it was both a constant reassurance that the other was still there, still safe, still free, and the comfort of old arguments worn smooth and familiar. By mutual agreement, they stuck to topics where there was nothing to hurt either of them anymore, nothing to jolt painful memories, nothing to startle trauma-stretched nerves.</p>
<p class="western">And if Crowley returned to old habits of keeping a wary eye out on all directions, and Aziraphale took up a new habit of keeping himself between Crowley and any potential attack, neither of them were likely to tell.</p>
<p class="western">~</p>
<p class="western">They were in the break room at one point, not arguing for a change, when it happened. Dr Fell was chattering away to his students about a first edition copy of a Tale of Two Cities that he had found at some point between sips of tea. Dr Crowley was a couple of tables away, slouched back against the wall, apparently absorbed in his phone and absently drinking from a large mug of coffee.</p>
<p class="western">Dr Fell paused to consider a point in his tale, and then turned towards Dr Crowley. "Was that," he asked, "before or after we moved in together?"</p>
<p class="western">His words sent a shockwave running through the students. They were, or had been, roommates. <em>OMG they were roommates</em>!</p>
<p class="western">Dr Crowley didn't so much as glance up from his phone - they thought, though it was hard to tell through his dark glasses. He said, apparently absently, "After," and took a noisy slurp of coffee before he continued, "You were so enchanted with it that you read it non-stop for a week and I had to drag you out for crepes before you got so peckish that you ran off to France."</p>
<p class="western">Dr Fell huffed. "Well, you can hardly get decent crepes anywhere outside Paris!"</p>
<p class="western">"And the brioche, according to you, yes, angel, I know," Dr Crowley grumbled back, finally glancing up. "Your taste - in clothes as well as food - is..."</p>
<p class="western">"Is what, Anthony, dear?" Dr Fell enquired, taking a pointed sip of tea and sending another shockwave through the students.</p>
<p class="western">They were married? <em>OMG they were married</em>!! And that Dr Crowley, of all people, was Dear Anthony?</p>
<p class="western">Jess held out a silent hand. Several people paid up, apologetically.</p>
<p class="western">Dr Crowley hissed a slow sigh through his teeth, stretched out long legs, and drained the last of his coffee before he answered. "It's very you," he grumbled at last. "Stands out like I don't know what. I mean, you're wearing tartan, for earth's sake, angel."</p>
<p class="western">Dr Fell swallowed the last of his tea, set his now empty cup down with a frosty chink of china and pointedly straightened his tartan bowtie. "I have standards, Anthony," he opined. "Tartan is <em>stylish</em>, for earth's sake. I've told you this before."</p>
<p class="western">"Precisely my point." A tiny smirk hovered on Dr Crowley's thin mouth. "You're just going to have to tell me again. I'm entirely unconvinced, angel, but you're welcome to try."</p>
<p class="western">They both rose to their feet at the same moment, and went out together, already arguing once more.</p>
<p class="western">The door closed on the students' groans and gaping mouths.</p>
<p class="western">Aziraphale clasped his hands behind him and turned towards the greenhouse. His tone and inflection didn't change as he asked, "Contained enough for you, my dear?"</p>
<p class="western">Crowley stuffed his fingers in his pockets and sauntered along beside him. "It'll do," he said, tone also unchanged, but any of his students would recognise it as high praise. "Much appreciated, angel of mine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr at https://ineffableghost.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>